


Close Quarters

by thelastjedi



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastjedi/pseuds/thelastjedi
Summary: Hiding from the Empire while on a mission means getting closer to Cassian in more ways than one.





	

Reconnaissance missions are a pretty common occurrence when you’re a rebel. Knowing where the enemy is and gaining strategic information was vital if the Alliance wanted to not only survive, but thrive.

You were no stranger to this type of mission, having been born into the life of a rebel and being surrounded by so many role models. Although your parents had long since passed away, you remained a part of the rebellion, not only for the good of the galaxy, but also for them. You longed for the day the Empire would fall and you planned on doing all you could to help reach that goal.

That was how you ended up on yet another assignment with fellow rebel Cassian Andor and his sardonic, reprogrammed Imperial droid K-2SO.

“We should be reaching Tiisheraan in around 10 minutes.”

“Thanks, Kay.” Cassian replied from his position in the Captain’s seat.

You barely registered their words as you checked and double checked the functionality of your weapon. Carefully, you placed the blaster into your belt and tugged your jacket on, ensuring it covered the weapon as best it could so that you could remain inconspicuous.

“So I heard Pava asked you on a date yesterday.” Cassian said casually, glancing back at you briefly.

“Where’d you hear that?” You asked, approaching the cockpit of the U-Wing.

“You know how people talk -”

“I told him. You have a loud voice.” The droid interrupted bluntly, causing Cassian to roll his eyes and mutter under his breath. 

Raising a brow, you turned back to the Captain. “Well, you’re right. He did ask me.”

“And?”

“And I politely declined.”

“Really?” Cassian asked, forcing his smile to stay hidden as he allowed his droid to land the ship while he stood and gathered his weapons. “How come?”

“He’s not my type,” you explained simply. “Wouldn’t want to drag him along, would I?”

“Ah,” Cassian tucked a blaster into his holster, “so what is your type then?”

“Oh, you know; tall, broody, handsome…” You politely handed Cassian his jacket and shrugged innocently. “Maybe a pilot?”

Cassian gave you a wry look. “Hilarious.”

“So I’ve been told.” You grinned.

“By who?” K-2SO asked in a disbelieving tone. You scoffed and paused to think of a name but your brain was not on your side. You had already paused for too long as K-2 spoke again. “That’s what I thought.”

“Shut up.” You muttered bitterly.

“Alright, let’s go,” Cassian said, gaining the attention of his comrades. “Kay, you’re gonna stay here in case we need to make a quick getaway.”

“Why am I always the one who has to stay behind?” The droid asked in indignation.

Cassian sighed in exasperation, having had similar conversations with the droid in the past. “Kay -”

“You’re the best at keeping calm under pressure,” you interrupted in an attempt to placate K-2. “If we’re in trouble and need someone to get us out of here ASAP then you’re the best one for the job.”

K-2SO stared at you for a moment before nodding. “Yes, well, that makes perfect sense. Why didn’t you just say so, Cassian?”

“That’s what he meant.” You told him, giving Cassian a smug smile before exiting the ship. “Let’s go, flyboy.”

“That woman will be the death of me.” Cassian told K-2 before following you outside.

* * *

 

“You think we’re blending in?” You asked, leaning closer to Cassian and speaking quietly.

“I think we’d blend in a whole lot more if you stopped asking that question.” He replied, nodding his head to the left. “This way.”

You scoffed and continued to follow him, narrowly skirting past others who were innocently shopping in the market you were passing through. Eventually, he stopped you just outside a hidden alcove which had a thin curtain covering the opening.

“This is it?” You asked.

“This is it.” He repeated, peeling back the curtain enough for him to slip inside. “I’ll go while you stay here. Keep an eye out for any Imperials.”

“Just be careful, alright?” You asked him. “I know you say this guy is your friend but that doesn’t mean he won’t turn.”

Cassian simply nodded in response before disappearing out of sight. You moved away from the alcove and chose to stand a few feet away, feigning interest in a market stall selling some kind of winter clothing. In your peripheral version, you noticed a pair of Stormtroopers and prayed they wouldn’t recognise you. They had already glanced in your direction at least twice and you pulled yourself away from the clothing stall and wandered over to another so they wouldn’t get suspicious.

Several more minutes went by before you finally heard a voice calling your name. Giving a brief smile to the worker behind the stall you were at, you tore yourself away and walked back over to Cassian. “You get the information we needed?”

“I got it.” Cassian replied

“Good.” You said, relieved. “We need to leave before those troopers catch on.”

“I think they already have.”

With a frown, you turned to see that the pair of Stormtroopers from before were now talking with two others, one of which pointed in the direction of both you and Cassian.

“Let’s go.” You told him, grabbing his hand and starting a brisk walk back to the ship.

“Kay,” Cassian spoke into his comlink discreetly, “you need to get the ship ready for us. We’ll be there soon.”

You glanced over your shoulder as you moved and growled in frustration.

“They’re still following?”

“Yep,” you confirmed, hesitating for a moment before pulling Cassian down a side street where many of the locals had left their washed clothing out to dry. “Time for plan B.”

Moving quickly, you grabbed a scarf from the line and covered your hair with it, letting the excess material wrap around your neck. Cassian caught on to what you were doing and chose to pull on a thick coat which thankfully covered most of his clothing. All too soon, you heard the unmistakable heavy footsteps approaching once more and you began to move again.

“Fancy taking a shortcut?” Cassian asked jokingly as he lead you back through the streets.

“Where did they go?” Asked one of the troopers. The mere fact that you could still hear them proved that they were too close for comfort and weren’t giving up.

“Cassian, stop.” You placed a hand on his arm and he looked at you in utter confusion. “Do you trust me?”

“What are you -”

“ _Do you trust me?_ ”

“Yes.” Cassian told you honestly.

“Good. Then trust me with this.” Before he could even think to reply, you had already grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him closer, connecting your lips in a hasty kiss. Cassian, although surprised, trusted you as he said he would. Placing his hands on your waist, he carefully backed you up against the wall as the footsteps got louder, and you placed your hands on either side of his face in order to block the enemy’s view of your fellow rebel as they passed by.

You were the first to pull away as soon as you deemed it safe enough and you found yourself slightly out of breath. Cassian appeared the same way as he gazed at you with a look in his eyes that you couldn’t quite place.

“That was a good idea.” He spoke quietly.

Not trusting yourself to speak, you simply gave him a small smile before gesturing towards the street you had just came from. “Lead the way?”

The journey back to the ship was completed in relative quiet, with the only words spoken being from Cassian giving you directions. You had glanced at him several times since the kiss but it seemed he was pointedly avoiding your gaze. Finally, the familiar sight of the ship came into view and both of you sped up your walk to get there as soon as possible.

K-2SO, who had been impatiently waiting for your return, allowed you both to enter before speaking. “What took you so long? And what are you wearing?”

Sighing, you tore the scarf off of your head as Cassian quickly placed himself into his usual seat, already beginning to take off.

“Don’t worry about it, Kay.” You told him, moving towards the cockpit to take a seat.

K-2SO looked between Cassian and his friend before throwing his arms up in discontent. “I will never understand you two.”

“You’re not the only one.” You said, looking at Cassian once again.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Cassian said as he focused on flying the ship. “It’s distracting.”

“ _You’re_ distracting.” You retorted.

“How so?”

“Because now you’re tall, broody, handsome _and_ a good kisser.”

Cassian couldn’t help but chuckle quietly. “Get some sleep. We’ll be back at the base in a few hours.”

“Can we talk then?” You asked, adjusting yourself in the seat to get more comfortable.

“Yes,” Cassian agreed with a small smile. “We’ll talk then.”


End file.
